


5 June 2007

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drarry, Existing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teddy and Hermione mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Draco's birthday, and he's fairly certain that Harry's forgotten, since he's gone all day at work without a single word from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 June 2007

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT THANKS  
_________________________________________________________________________

“Harry James Potter!”

“Yes, Draco, dear?”

“Where are you?”

“In here, love,” he said, sticking his head out from behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the hallway.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing in there?” Draco called from down the hall as he angrily marched towards his lover. “Just cooking, dear. Unless you’d rather not have dinner?”

“Have you honestly forgotten what today is?” Draco was in the kitchen now, his clothes a bit tousled and his hair askew, but mostly pristine-looking. 

Harry chuckled slightly, turning from Draco to set the timer on the oven. “Tuesday?”

“You bloody twat!” Draco was turning red in his anger, his eyes brimming with tears, making Harry unsure whether to continue playing dumb. However, years of competition with the boy made him too keen on knowing something that the blond did not.

“It’s, what?, the fourth of June? Oh wait!” Harry sounded as though he remembered something and Draco’s face softened in anticipation for just second, “It’s the fifth!” But Harry didn’t continue after that, and it angered Draco to unbelievable lengths.

“I can’t believe you. We schooled together for seven years. We’ve dated for three. We’ve known each other since we were eleven. It’s almost been sixteen years since we met that day in Diagon Alley, and you don’t know what today is? Is that how little sixteen years means to you?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. Look at me. Draco. Look. At. Me,” the raven haired boy grabbed tight the shoulders of his very thin boyfriend until gray met green, “Now, look around at the kitchen. What do you see?”

“A mess,” Draco scoffed. At Harry’s raised brow, the tear-streaked man took a look at what that mess was made of. “Well, there’s baguettes in a basket there, next to the platter of cheeses. Then, a bowl of salad, not yet tossed, next to the vinaigrette. Two plates of baked Camembert on a platter next to two glasses of Red Bordeaux. Oh Harry, they’re all my favorite French foods.”

“Because your favorite food is French, so I figured I’d at least keep a theme. Hermione picked out the Bordeaux. I’m also baking a tarte tatin for you right now. I figured, since we don’t usually have dessert on account for me not liking it, it would be a good way to add some more flare to your birthday dinner. And did you even notice that Teddy’s not home? He’s at a sleepover with Luna and the twins, so we could be alone for your birthday.”

“Oh, Harry,” Draco teared up just a bit, “I’m so sorry I ever doubted you at all. I know you meant to be spontaneous. I’m sorry. This is all so perfect. Come on, there’s still plenty of time until the tarte is done. We should start on the bread and cheese. Ooh and the salad.”

 

“Alright Draco.” Harry followed him into the dining area, carrying the basket of bread and the cheese platter. When he made it into the room, he set them down on the table. He waved his wand quick and soft orchestral music began to play. He pulled a seat out for the birthday boy and pushed his chair in for him. By the time he had sat across from his lover, Draco was blushing and breaking the bread.

“Thank you, love.”

“Anytime, dearest.”

The timer went off just as they finished the course of bread and salad, so Harry went to take the tarte out to cool. When he came back, he was carrying the two plates of baked Camembert. He set the more aesthetically pleasing plate in front of his finicky boyfriend and set out to eat his own helping across from the blond.

“Harry, I’m so proud of you. This wine goes perfectly. And you used exactly the right cutlery for this evening. You’ve really become quite the gentleman since our first date, haven’t you?”

Harry blushed, “Hey our first date was perfection.”

“Only because it was you and it was me and we were made for each other,” Draco grinned.

The green-eyed boy flashed a half-offended scowl that quickly turned to laughter, “You loved it.”

 

“I loved you.”

“I still love you.”

“I still love you, too.”

“Forever and always, sweetheart.”

“Forever and always.”

“You about done, Drake?” Harry asked, standing to take his own plate into the sink. The blond nodded, handing his plate to the raven-haired boy as he exited. Harry set a charm on the sink to beginning washing the dishes for him, and brought the little tarte back in for Draco, grabbing champagne to pair with the dessert. He set a glass in front of Draco with the tarte on a small, gold rimmed piece of china. Then, he sat across from him and smiled at his boyfriend, taking in all of his beauty. 

Harry’s emerald eyes followed as the blond’s tongue flicked over his lips. He watched the delicate swallow of his throat. His jaw worked in a steady rhythm, stretching the pale skin and loosening it again. His temple pulsed slightly with every bite, drawing attention to his strong brow, which was sharply accentuated by his brow. Delicate blonde lashes brushed lightly over the brows with their length. Beyond them were deep gray eyes that had seen too much, but still managed to brighten at the delicate flavor of apple in the French dessert. Harry was still mesmerized by the cascading blonde locks that licked at his neck, remaining straight and smooth since he calmed. Suddenly, the gray eyes took on new life and met his own green orbs. It took Harry a moment to realize that his gaze was being returned.

“What is it?” Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head, large smile creeping onto his face, “I’m just so in love with you.”

Draco blushed, “I love you, too, Harry.”

“No, I don’t think you understand,” Harry said, standing to be closer to Draco. He was slightly away from the table, so the green-eyed boy set a hand on Draco’s forearm and sat lightly on his thigh, wrinkling the smooth fabric of his gray slacks. He was glad that Draco had finished his dessert, he was ready for the next part of the evening.

“Here,” Harry whispered, using a thumb to brush the few crumbs on Draco’s bottom lip away from the plush pink on which they lay. Draco’s heart was quick beneath where Harry’s hand lay on his chest. Emeralds met silver and suddenly, all was dark as their lips came together.

Harry held delicately to Draco’s white button-up, tugging softly on the fabric, silver tie falling over his knuckles. Draco lifted one hand to Harry’s cheek, cupping it behind the ear and pulling him deeper into the kiss. The other hand snaked around Harry’s waist, which was still held perpendicular to him. Harry was still as sweet and soft as he was three years back. Draco was surprised that they could hold a kiss so innocently, still. It was nice to have everything slow, like they were testing the waters again.

When Harry pulled away, he stood and took Draco’s hand, pulling him from his seat. The blond was too calm, too mesmerized by those eyes of green, too focused on the warmth in his hand and the mystery of just what Harry had planned next.

The messy mop of black hair moved like a wave with each of his steps, bringing him into the lovely living area, which was currently lit only by rows and rows of floating candles around the room. The furniture had been relocated apparently. Draco was confused, but let Harry lead him up a path of rose petals to the far side of the room, directly into a large heart of petals.

“Harry, what is all of this?”

“Just, just let me speak for a minute Draco. Today is your twenty-seventh birthday. You have shed the malevolent forces from your life and reclaimed the Malfoy name for yourself. Not only are you now a successful Prosecuting Attorney for the Ministry of Magic, you are an ex-professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you make potions for St. Mungos, the Ministry, and for apothecaries with no extraneous fees. You have help to mold the lives of so many, and you have molded my life for the better.

“I couldn’t imagine where I’d be if I had never begun teaching alongside you so many years ago. I remember how clueless we used to be, walking those halls first as enemies, then allies, then friends, and finally, finally, we figured out what we were meant to be. We were meant to be in love. It’s so simple to me now. So clear. All I’ve ever needed in my life is someone who appreciates me for me. All I’ve ever wanted was to be sure that I was in love with someone who love me for me, and you’ve given me that. Now I want to repay you. Everyday for the rest of our lives.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Harry slipped down to one knee, opening the tiny box that he had stuffed in his pocket just moments before. “Would you let me love you forever and always?”

“Forever and always, Harry,” Draco whispered, holding out his hand.

Harry slipped the silver band, laced with rows of small diamonds and rubies in three stripes, onto his ring finger, just above the silver promise ring that Draco had worn for so long.

“Now, how would you like to finish out the night up in our room?” Harry grinned mischievously.

The answering smirk was all that he needed from Draco to move and turn off the muggle video camera (for his and Hermione’s wants) and the charmed camera that took several shots a second to create the moving pictures that Draco so desperately loved. Then, Harry chased a very ticklish Draco up the stairs, poking at his sides playfully the whole way.

That night they would feel closer than they had ever before.


End file.
